Chibi's Advise
by midnight6606
Summary: What happens when Sasuke actually listens to his little sister, Hana, or Chibi? Rated T for letting your imagination wander. SASUKExOC


**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, OR SASUKE. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN MARIKO. TAKE HER AND I'LL MURDER YOU. HANA, OR CHIBI, BELONGS TO MY FRIEND, HANA. 3**

I sat in the middle of the restaurant, fiddling with the braid of my dark brown hair. Naruto was supposed to show up half an hour ago for dinner, but he never did. It really bothered me because we were the best of friends. Without him, I'd be nothing… Just a pathetic little girl. I looked at the seat across from me and sighed through my nose, pushing the wooden chair back and standing up. Someone's hand was pressed into my back and I turned around to see the blond-headed idiot, Naruto, but it was quite the opposite. There stood Sasuke Uchiha, who was the best friend and rival of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed, baffled by his sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"You need to know?" _Typical Sasuke,_ I thought bitterly.

"I need to know why your hand is on my back." As if I had burned him, his hand was taken off my back and he stepped away from me.

"I'll buy you dinner if you don't ask any questions."

I pursed my lips. "Fine." I sat back down, picking up my wine glass and looking up at the ceiling.

"So why are you here?" Sasuke suddenly asked. My brown eyes turned to him.

"I thought you said no questions…" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, I said, 'don't ask me any questions.' I never said I can't ask you." I narrowed my eyes and put my wine glass down.

"Naruto was taking me out to dinner…"

"Any particular reason?" His onyx eyes burned into me like a forest fire ravaging the forest. I couldn't speak for a second, flabbergasted.

"Uhh…" Didn't I feel like an idiot? "I don't know. He… Just called me and asked me to come here at six… And he's obviously not here." I sighed and glanced at the wine. Sasuke's eyes never moved.

"Dobe," he whispered. My eyes flicked to him, but I looked back at the ceiling.

"Look, Sasuke," I said gently, watching him lean forward a bit. "I don't know what's gotten into that thick skull of yours, but… I think I should be heading home. Thanks for the offer." I stood up for the second time and grabbed my purse.

"Mariko, wait!" Sasuke called as I was at the door. I paused and turned around to see Sasuke. "I'll walk you home." The same emotionless aura hung around him like a curtain over a window, blocking the sunlight.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked, grinning.

He narrowed his dark eyes at me. "Let's just say a certain Chibi knocked some sense into me." Chibi was a nickname we all gave Sasuke's little sister, Hana. She had been tall at the age of nine, but stopped growing at the same age. She was now very small and frail, despite the demon inside of her. The demon that saved her from Itachi as he killed the whole Clan.

"Okay, fine. Later, you'll need to tell me what sense was knocked into you. Many are missing." He pursed his lips at me, and I giggled.

We walked into the winter night, watching the fog come out of her mouth. "It's freezing," I muttered. I felt something wrap around me and I looked to see Sasuke looking straight forward, his arm wrapped neatly around my waist so his body heat was evenly distributed. I fought a blush and my apartment came into view.

"Looks like we're here," Sasuke said solemnly. Sasuke Uchiha? Showing emotion? We reached the front door and entered the lobby, which was small and dusty. "Have you ever thought of moving?"

"More than a million times," I growled. "I don't have the money."

"Tch," was all Sasuke let out. A grunt…. I sighed and walked up the stairs to my apartment door. I fished for the keys, but a warm, rough hand was put on top of mine. I looked up at Sasuke, who was looking at the door. "Don't go just yet…"

I put the keys back into my pocket and crossed my arms over my chest. "What is it?"

Sasuke looked to the left and right and suddenly leaned forward. Our lips touched and my eyes widened, my face turning scarlet. I stood there stiff, my head spinning as if it were a record. His arms wrapped around my waist and I squeaked into the kiss, which made him push against me harder. I still didn't react. This was _Sasuke_ we were talking about! I wiggled and pulled away from him, face still scarlet. I could feel my pits prickle uncomfortably—this really made me wish I didn't wear a dress. Sasuke's eyes were filled with sudden emotion; sadness, guilt, confused, _lust._ Lust? I looked back at his eyes, but they were emotionless, making me wonder if my eyes had deceived me.

"Sasuke, no. Whatever Chibi thought was—"

Sasuke had pressed his lips against mine again, but not only that; I was pressed into the wall. I wiggled, but couldn't break free. His lips were removed, but his breath blasted against my face. "Stop it. Chibi's right." He kissed me again, this one soft. Finally, I melted and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back. "Your apartment room," he said hoarsely. I agreed and I fumbled for the key. I grabbed it and forced the door open. Not a moment after, I was attacked again by Sasuke's demanding kisses. We fell to the floor, rolling around in lust and passion.

Back at the restaurant, Naruto walked inside, looking around. "Mariko?" he asked a waiter, but he waved his hand to the door. Naruto paused and then it hit him. _Sasuke._ He'd get the bastard in the morning. Tonight was the night Naruto was going to spill… He knew Sasuke liked Mariko, and he was going to tell, but Sasuke would _not_ go down that way. He gritted his teeth and left the restaurant.

Time for another lonely bowl of ramen.

x~.~x.x~.~x.x~.~x

Poor Naruto! D: I didn't mean to make him so sad, but in order to have a gain, you have to have a fall. ): Hoped you liked it! R&C, please~


End file.
